


AND THEY WERE FRIENDS

by Otaku_Egg



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Ayo the pizza here, Don't read unless you want your brain to deteriorate, My writing will die like, alksdjfhasd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Egg/pseuds/Otaku_Egg
Summary: Something, Omori and Sunny dancing on flower fields, being the best of friends.(Technically, just Sunny dancing by himself. But don't tell him.)
Relationships: Omori & Something & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I've never written anything before. ;w;  
> I just really wanted to write an Omori fanfiction. Hope I'll do well enough that your brain won't rot P:

Omori took out his knife and positioned the sharp point above where his heart should be. 

  


“You know, maybe you should try and figure out another way to leave,” something said. “Other than stabbing yourself, that is. It looks like it hurts.”

  


He rolled his eyes. “If I had been able to figure that out a million years ago, I wouldn’t be stabbing myself.” Omori went back to positioning the knife. He was wasting too much time here. He needed to hurry up and get back. 

  


A few minutes passed.

  


Something tried to strike up a conversation, “You wound me.”   
  
“Good,” He shot back.

  


…   
  
“Why are you so bad at positioning a knife?”

  


“S-Shut up, alright!? You just ruined my flow..” He grumbled.  _ Maybe it’s the position I’m holding? No.. Maybe it’s just dull. _

  


…

  


“Finally got it!” Omori silently cheered. He made sure something wouldn’t interfere for the last time, and plunged the knife straight through his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone here feeling hungry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. I will die like my brain as I wrote this chapter.

Sunny gripped a small pair of binoculars with one hand as his other hand held open the curtain. His room was dim, the only source of light coming from the small opening in the curtain. 

Today, Aubrey and Basil were hanging out again. That was good. Kel was probably practicing. Respectable. Hero wasn’t here. As usual.

“Sunnyyy. Are you people watching againnn,” something pestered him from its spot next to the door.

Omori quickly covered its… mouth? “Be quiet. It’s not like Sunny-watching is any better.”

Omori had a point.

Sunny continued to watch the outside a bit more before throwing the binoculars away into a corner and clambering back into his bed. Come to think of it, Basil had a lot more bruises today, didn’t he.

…

Something poked at Sunny’s face. 

“I think he’s still awake!” 

“Considering he did just sleep for 13 hours earlier, I’d say it might be a bit harder to get back to the playhouse.” Omori stated. 

Omori glanced at the window. Bright light was still shining through. “Why don’t you go do something before going to sleep? Might as well be productive while you’re awake.”

Sunny closed his eyes harder, wanting to escape from his responsibilities.

“Or you could pull an all-nighter until you get tired, I guess.”

“Don’t worry, we don’t judge,” something said.

Sunny opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for the next 5 hours. Nobody said a thing. They really didn’t judge.

…

Sunny’s stomach growled. He guesses he’d have to go and get food. 

Sunny got up and looked around the room. 

..Omori wasn’t standing next to his bed, looking out for him. There wasn’t something at the door frame... 

He hoped someone would say  _ something _ .. Anything..

Sunny’s stomach growled. 

He supposes he could head down alone.. 

Just for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You have reached the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Each paragraph is literally just one sentence


End file.
